


Hot Chocolate

by ocean_bakon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: What happens after Jae suggests a sleepover in Sungjin’s room?





	Hot Chocolate

Wonpil took his headphones off and laid them on his keyboard. He leaned down and unplugged it then stood back up as he made his way towards a panel with multiple different colored buttons on it. 

He pressed a square shaped button and what he played on his keyboard played throughout the small recording booth. 

He had been recording for a bit just for fun and had become rather tired. The recording finished and Wonpil let out a satisfied sigh. 

‘Sounds pretty good.’ He thought to himself as a smile graced his lips. 

He closed down the recording booth and pulled on a hat and a mask. He then wrapped a scarf around himself and zipped up his jacket. 

It recently had become colder outside. Probably because the seasons just changed.

Wonpil walked out of the door and locked it, making his way out of the building. He waved goodbye to the man at the front desk and then walked out of the door.

He was making his way to the dorms when he saw a quaint little cafe tucked in between two larger stores. 

He looked at it for a second before he walked in. He wanted to get his other bandmates something since they had been working pretty hard lately. He walked up to the counter and ordered five hot chocolates. 

The barista handed him the drinks in a cardboard carrying container. He thanked the barista and paid, walking out of the cafe and started to head towards the dorms. 

He opened the door that lead to the dorms and walked up the stairs to he and his bandmates dorm rooms. He liked taking the stairs. They gave him a bit of exercise everyday. 

He stepped out of the stairwell and took a small breather in their designated hallway. He put in the code for their room and the door opened. He pulled the door open with his elbow and was instantly greeted by the smiling faces of his bandmates who were sitting on their couch.

“There’s our Wonpil!” Jae said as he threw his arms up in the air. “And he’s brought us drinks!” Jae jumped up from the couch and cheered. 

“It’s hot chocolate. I stopped by this really cute cafe for it.” Wonpil smiled and started handing out the drinks.

Everyone thanked him and then went back to watching whatever they were watching before. Wonpil threw away the cardboard container and sat on the ground, leaning against whatever gap there was in the couch to lean on without leaning on anyone’s legs.

The five boys sat there until Jae had a genius idea. 

Jae clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone. “How about we have a sleepover in Sungjin’s room?”

“Why my room?” Sungjin groaned jokingly.

“Your room is the cosiest!” Jae whined, playing along with Sungjin. 

Brian got off the couch, smiling. “Let’s do it.”

Dowoon nodded in agreement.

Wonpil smiled as well and got up. “I’m going to go get stuff from my room and then I’ll meet you all in Sungjin’s room!” 

Wonpil walked to his room, a slight bounce in his step. He loved when they had sleepovers. It was his favorite thing. It gave the members a chance to get closer with each other than they already were. 

They all knew everything about each other. There was one thing that no one knew about Wonpil though. It’s that Wonpil had feelings for the band’s drummer. 

Wonpil grabbed a pillow from his room and a thick blanket before he trotted to Sungjin’s room. 

He opened the door to see the four boys arguing over sleeping arrangements. 

“Brian, you cannot sleep with Jae in my bed for the last time! It’s my room!” Sungjin said as he crossed his arms. 

“C’mon Sungjin!!” Jae whined. 

Wonpil walked in and closed the door, setting his stuff up. Dowoon was doing the same on the opposite side of the room. 

When Wonpil finished he went and sat down next to Dowoon. “How long has this been going on?” He whispered. 

Dowoon chuckled. “Ever since we got in the room.” 

Wonpil sighed and then let out a small laugh. “That’s our band.”

“That is.” Dowoon sighed as well and then started laughing. Wonpil couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing as well. Dowoon’s laughter was extremely contagious. 

Jae and Brian finally settled on sleeping on the ground as everyone else was. The pair set up their things and the band started to talk about lyrics and songs they had been working on. 

They continued this talk for a bit before Sungjin yawned. “I think it’s time for us to sleep. We do have a meeting in the morning we have to attend.”

Jae groaned. 

Brian crossed his arms. “The point of a sleepover is to not sleep!” 

“Not if you’re a band. And Sungjin is an old frail soul. Let’s let him get some rest.” Dowoon said, already laying down on the floor. 

Wonpil laughed. Dowoon’s sense of humor was purely amazing. Wonpil then laid down himself and the party animals, Jae and Brian, settled down as well. 

Sungjin leaned off of his bed and turned off the only light source in the room which was his lamp. 

“Night, everyone.” Wonpil chimed from his “bed.” And everyone was silent.

Wonpil could usually fall asleep rather quickly in any setting but for some reason, the floor was giving him trouble. He tried his best to adjust and move around without waking the other members. 

It didn’t work. “Wonpil? That’s you, right?” Dowoon asked, sitting upright. 

Wonpil froze and then sat up as well after realizing who was talking to him. “Yeah. Sorry if I woke you, Dowoon.”

“It’s fine. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Dowoon asked, scooting over to make room for Wonpil.

Wonpil was pretty good at hiding and controlling his feelings when it came to Dowoon, but for some reason, he was having a hard time containing them. They hadn’t slept together since they had just debuted. 

“Yeah.” Wonpil answered as he stood up and tiptoed over to where Dowoon was. He laid down next to Dowoon, turning over so his back was facing Dowoon. “Thanks, Dowoon.” 

“Anytime, Wonpil.” He said as he closed his eyes. Wonpil could feel Dowoon’s breath hitting the back of his neck and for a few moments, he was in euphoria.

Wonpil shut his eyes and tried to sleep once more but found that he couldn’t. It wasn’t the floor’s fault this time. 

It wasn’t necessarily Dowoon’s fault either, but sleeping in the same “bed” as the man you’ve liked since you were trainees makes falling asleep a bit hard. 

Wonpil tried to lay on his back. That didn’t work.

He tried laying on his stomach. That didn’t work.

He was back in his original position when he felt two arms wrap around his torso. 

“Wonpil, are you good?” Dowoon asked, Wonpil being able to feel the vibrations from Dowoon’s words against his nape. 

Wonpil took a deep breath to calm himself down and nodded. “Yeah, just hard to sleep on the ground.”

“Want to go to my room? Or yours. We don’t have to sleep here.” Dowoon whispered.

We. Dowoon referred to he and Wonpil as ‘we’. 

Wonpil suddenly felt a lot more comfortable on the makeshift bed. 

“It’s okay, Dowoon. We can stay here.” Wonpil said. 

Wonpil could feel Dowoon chuckle against his neck. “Okay. Try not to toss and turn anymore.” 

Wonpil nodded, Dowoon’s lips grazing against his neck as he did so. 

Wonpil froze. A shiver went through his body. He didn’t mean to do that. He laid there, completely frozen. 

Dowoon placed a small kiss at the base of Wonpil’s neck. Then another a bit higher up. And then more. He slowly moved up Wonpil’s neck, kissing upon his jawline now.

Wonpil didn’t know what to do. Dowoon was kissing him. Kissing him. 

Dowoon nuzzled his nose into the back of Wonpil’s ear. “Wonpil? You okay?”

“Yes.” Wonpil let out shakily. “I’m okay. I just.” He trailed off, not being able to comprehend everything that was going on. The love of his life was kissing him. 

Dowoon placed a kiss behind Wonpil’s ear. “You’re just?” 

“I’m shocked. I’ve liked you since trainee days and I never would’ve thought that you’d like me back.” Wonpil confessed. He finally did it. 

Dowoon let out a soft chuckle. “Why is that?”

Wonpil shrugged. “Because you’re the cool guy in the band. The one who works so hard for the group and I’m just..I’m just me.” 

“Wonpil, you’re more than just you. You’ve done all you can for this band and we are all beyond thankful for that. I don’t think Day6 would be the same today if we didn’t have you.” Dowoon whispered, placing a long and passionate kiss on his jawline. 

Wonpil smiled and turned over so that he was now facing Dowoon. “That really means a lot to me. Especially from you. Thank you, Dowoon.” 

Dowoon smiled. “Of course, Wonpil.” 

Wonpil looked into Dowoon’s eyes, trying his best not to get lost in them. “So, are we sleeping now?”

“Yeah, but not before this.” Dowoon said. He moved his hand and placed it on one side of Wonpil’s face, and kissed him.


End file.
